The way it should be
by Simmo
Summary: My view on the FF9 end cut scene. My first FanFic ppl! I know its pretty heavy on the romantic... but what can I say? :-) I will add more chapters on later. Please R/R!!!!


'Come to me, my Dagger!'

The new queen gazed down onto the stage. 'There's only one person who would pull a stunt like this' her mind started to say, but her heart had already persuaded her feet into motion. Gripping the front of her gown, she propelled herself around the throne, only one thought occupying her interest. She was blocked by the massive hand of Aldebert Steiner, her ever vigilant protector who was holding the door to the stairs closed. 

Dagger's mind was whirling, a cacophony of memories and feelings that were pushing her, urging her to continue, screaming to her a need that she couldn't have spoken in words. It was a need to find that one person, to feel his heart beating, to hold him tight and never let him go. But one part of her mind had prepared her for what Steiner was about to say. 'But, your highness…'

Strangely, the etched features of Captain Steiner spoke a different story. The Queen was thrown, trying to make sense of all that had just happened in a matter of seconds. With sudden realisation she discovered the faint smile on the Captain's face was one of approval, and with a loving glance towards Beatrix, the doors swung open, and Dagger rushed through.

There was no time for her to think, nor was there much time for her to feel any semblance of an easily recognised emotion. Just for now, she didn't need to worry about the future of Alexandria, about the pressures of being Queen, about the life of Gaia or the saving of souls. Just for now, the thought of finding Zidane alive was overwhelming her.

She burst out the doors of the palace into the crowd, searching through hundreds of meaningless faces for the one she so longed to see. She saw the top of the stage and squeezed through the confused audience, pushing and shoving her way through the crowd. Suddenly, her pendant was ripped from her neck and thrown back into the stands. She gazed at it lying on the ground, rubbing her neck where it used to be. There was no time to retrieve it, however, there were more important things occupying her thoughts. 

And then she saw him. Standing on the stage patiently, waiting for her. Her legs were buckling as she tried to run to him. Throwing off her crown, she dived into an embrace, Zidane swinging her around him. She grabbed him as hard as she could, as unspeakable feelings flowed like water between the two. They held each other for what could only be described as forever. She broke the embrace first, only to gaze into his eyes, before returning to his arms more gently than before. Zidane could feel her heart beating, and found to his amazement that she was trembling. She broke once again, still hardly believing that he was alive. Zidane looked deeply into her eyes. Before he had met her, if someone had told him that he would one day be holding not only the girl of his dreams, but a queen in his arms he would have dismissed them as foolish. But now, looking into her hazel eyes, he could see his future. _Their_ future. He could see their adventures together across Gaia. He could see the two of them hand-in-hand, visiting the places and people they love. He could see their unborn children in her eyes.

He snapped back to the moment to give Dagger the look he had perfected. The look that reminded her of the man she had fallen for. A look that said, with a sly grin, 'Sorry I'm late'.

Dagger thumped him on the chest frivolously, but her emotion had drained her strength, and she collapsed back into his arms, her heart soaring. He was stroking her hair. It was the perfect moment. Zidane held her carefully, for fear that she might break, and for the shortest time there was silence, curved only by the sound of her sobbing lightly into his chest. When all of a sudden, the couple were pulled back into the present, and the roar of the crowd near deafened them. They could see all of their friends. Freya and Fratley were cheering, Eiko was screaming; Vivi and his sons were dancing, and Steiner was standing with Beatrix up on the balcony, and approving smile on his face. Even Amarant was clapping and Zidane was sure he saw a hint of a smile on his face.

Zidane started to laugh, and Dagger, amidst her tears, joined him. They laughed at Zidane's grand entry.

They laughed at the happiness, and the cheering of the crowd.

They laughed for the memories and experiences they share.

They laughed for Gaia and the saving of souls.

They laughed and laughed for the sake of being happy.

'Zidane…'

'Dagger…'

'I…' He began to speak, but she held her finger to his lips.

'I know…'


End file.
